<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pride gets in the way by champagnebubblegut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165793">pride gets in the way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnebubblegut/pseuds/champagnebubblegut'>champagnebubblegut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Accident, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Eproctophilia, M/M, Male Gas, Scat, Stomach Troubles, gassy - Freeform, poop, poop desperation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnebubblegut/pseuds/champagnebubblegut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!</p><p>After a taco eating competition, Louis tries to hide his urgencies on the ride back. Accidents happen!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the way in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my account for my kink, people who kink-shame other people will get their internet history search sent to their work email list. It's on the holly bible of kinky shit. </p><p>To anyone who enjoys, thanks for making me feel less crazy :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis and Niall got in some stupid competition. Liam and Harry simply shook their heads at first at their childish behaviour, but after the fifth taco Harry told Louis that his stomach probably wasn’t going to appreciate it. Louis simply stuck out his tongue, like a little kid. </p><p>“I know how many tacos I can eat, Harry, I’m not a baby.” He said. Those words would be remembered. </p><p>After six tacos and some beer they left. Harry was driving so he only had some soda to drink. Louis’ stomach looked swollen under his blue shirt but Harry didn’t say anything. Louis was right or he should be, most people don’t need anyone to tell them how much they can eat at age twenty eight. </p><p>It was a bit of a long ride cause their usual flat was undergoing some changes Harry had deemed necessary. They were staying at their villa for a few months. It was in the outskirts so it was an actual ride at least. All of a sudden a small fart startled him out of his thoughts. It smelt pretty strongly too. Louis was looking beet read, staring at his stomach so Harry didn’t say anything, as not to embarrass him. </p><p>They had farted in front of the other millions of times. Yet Louis was mostly still shy about it while Harry didn’t give it much thought. The first time he heard Louis farting they were actually having sex. Harry was sucking him off sloppily, it wasn’t the first time they were going at it that night, both of them were so relaxed and pleased. As he sucked, he teased Louis’ hole with his finger and then it happened: he felt the hot air on his finger and the sound, like it had totally escaped Louis’ control. Louis had been mortified but Harry hadn’t minded at all, if you’re going to marry someone you’ll hear them fart, you had to. </p><p>Not five minutes after the fart he heard Louis’ stomach gurgle audibly and noticed him sitting very still, frowning in discomfort. Seven tacos had definitely been a bit too much for his boyfriend. Suddenly it smelt rotten inside the car, Louis was blushing again, a hand draped over his bulging stomach. </p><p>“Are we feeling good?” He asked calmly, eyes on the road. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Louis replied, too fast. </p><p>“Your stomach’s upset.” </p><p>“I said I’m fine, H.” Louis insisted, annoyance palpable in his voice, like a small kid who’d throw  tantrum any time. </p><p>“Love, if you’re feeling gassy…”</p><p>“Oh my god, Harry” Louis turned his head to look at him. “Just leave it.” </p><p>He was embarrassed. Harry could tell. He just wished he wasn’t, so they could do whatever they could to make Louis feel better, because he looked like he was in actual pain. Like a clockwork the gurgle was there again, menacing and undeniable. </p><p>Louis spent the next five minutes taking short breaths and looking at his stomach. Harry would find a way, when they got home, to give him some belly rubs; hopefully he’d learnt his taco limit lesson or maybe he still needed someone to look after him like that, no matter how old he was. </p><p>The third fart was loud and long and they were at a red light. Harry had to stifle a giggle to save Louis’ from any more shame than the one he was already undergoing. When he turned to him he realized his legs were shaking, like he was using all the strength he had in his lower half to remain composed. It clearly wasn’t working because another fart, louder but shorter, escaped his tight bum. </p><p>“Babe…” Harry started. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Louis chuckled nervously, one hand gripping his belly. </p><p>“Lou, it’s okay, you ate a bit too much, okay?” Harry tried. If he was going to be in pain at least he should do so without shame. </p><p>“Yeah, that last taco is really killing me…” Louis tried to joke but his face scrunched up and a series of three small farts were heard, he groaned. Harry looked over at him worriedly. </p><p>“Just let them out, baby. It’s okay.” He reassured him as he started the car again. Louis bit his lip and nodded briefly but he still looked tense. “I pass gas all the time, c’mon, don’t worry about it, silly.” Louis smiled briefly.</p><p>“How far are we?” Louis asked softly, avoiding Harry’s eyes. </p><p>“A bit over twenty minutes, bub, we’re almost home.” But Louis looked worried. </p><p>The farting continued, they were mostly silent and smelly but some just erupted loudly and Harry didn’t have the heart to say anything because Louis looked mortified. Harry thought it was cute that he’d get so embarrassed over a gassy tummy. Not ten minutes after Louis had asked where they were he took in a sharp breath, Harry looked over at him and he was pale as a ghost. </p><p>“Lou…”</p><p>“H, I need you to hurry up.”</p><p>“Babe”</p><p>“I really need the toilet, now.” He admitted, voice soft, tearfilled eyes on the ceiling of the car. Harry frowned. </p><p>“Lou” He cooed. “Why are you crying? You need the loo, that’s fine, we’ll be there in like ten minutes..:”</p><p>“Because I don’t know if I can wait ten minutes!” He screamed, bottom lip trembling as another one ripped loudly. “Fucking hell…” </p><p>“Oh…” Harry looked at him sympathetically. Six tacos could do that too. “Lou, it’s fine if…”</p><p>“If I shit myself in your… Oh god…” Louis doubled over, holding his stomach with both hands. </p><p>“Lou, it’s fine, these things happen, it’s alright.” He insisted, trying to speed up, they weren’t far away from home. </p><p>Louis sat up straight all of a sudden, he looked pale and sweaty, his breathing was agitated. Tiny farts escaped him, he looked like he was about to cry and Harry didn’t know what to do. Then they both heard it, a loud wet fart. It smelt different, the stench didn’t leave them. Louis sniffled, hiding his face in his hand. Harry stretched out a hand to rub his knee. </p><p>“Babes, c’mon, are you going now?” Louis shook his head and wiped at his eyes furiously. </p><p>“It-It was just a little… a…” Louis seemed lost at words, that didn’t happen often. </p><p>“A fluke. That’s okay, you’re doing so well…” Harry felt like he was cheering a kid who was being potty trained. </p><p>Louis was shaking as they did the last few blocks home, farting as his control slipped. Harry could tell he was still holding on to the idea of not pooping his pants completely so he rushed through their driveway. Harry had barely stopped the car when he saw Louis running out, making a mad dash. But suddenly he stopped. </p><p>Louis froze halfway through the stairs to the entrance of their villa and Harry cursed inside the car, hurrying out and over to Louis, who was just losing the battle right then and there. </p><p>“Harry, go inside.” Louis pleaded as his bottom lip trembled. </p><p>“Lou, it’s fine. We’re home, it doesn’t matter.” Louis just hung his head and Harry held both of his hands. </p><p>The brown mush coloured all of the back of Louis’ trousers, it was very liquid diarrhea, making a small pool of soft light coloured goo. It was a noisy way out, big and small farts ripping wetly as Louis’s hands shook from the embarrassment and the relief. At one point Louis pressed his forehead against Harry’s chest, hiding like a child. </p><p>“Are you all done baby?” Harry asked softly, kissing the top of his sweaty hair. Louis nodded. </p><p>Tbc...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Champagne & Suspenders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started an argument. Louis had been slowly recovering from a killer case of diarrhea and tonight they had a cocktail party. It wasn’t anything they couldn’t miss, they were actuallygoing to miss it until Harry said they would go to the next one, when his tummy was doing better. </p><p>“I could go, I’d be fine.” Was Louis’ prideful reply. </p><p>Harry smiled and he should’ve left it at that but it amazed him sometimes just how prideful his husband could be. Only the night before he had insisted he could have at least one slice of pizza and he had a little during their movie time. </p><p>Louis and Harry were sitting on the couch, both wearing sweats sipping tea. Louis could feel his stomach rumbling but he thought Harry couldn’t and he didn’t want to hear him say ‘I told you so’ and so he passed silent gas for a bit. He just laid on his side, his bum away from Harry to prevent the smell from getting to him. </p><p>At one point there was a low gurgle and a some squishy mush ended up messing pants with a wet fart. He grabbed his stomach and grimaced, sitting upright all of a sudden, squeezing his cheeks trying. The smell was acid.</p><p>“Lou…? Have you…?” Louis just stood up and scurried away. </p><p>Harry was good to him. He didn’t say anything when he came back with a different pair of joggers. He just pulled him a little closer, a little tighter and rubbed his tummy lovingly. </p><p>But Louis didn’t want them to skip on tonight because of some extra taco he shouldn’t have had days ago. Even if… that had happened he had gone to the loo today and it was an almost normal movement. Yeah, he was still a bit gassier than usual, passing toots here and there when he thought Harry couldn’t tell, but he’d be fine tonight. </p><p>“I’m not a baby, I know my body.”</p><p>And Harry didn’t have the heart to point out that sometimes when he got too embarrassed about his needs he just didn’t.</p><p>The night did go well at first. They separated to mingle and talk to friends and stuff. Harry was dancing with Maya and having a glass of champagne. When Louis saw him and decided to get one for himself. </p><p>One flute of champagne easily turned into four and Louis was little tipsy and a little bloated. He patted his stomach when could feel the bubbling in his gut but he ignored it. He was talking to Liam’s family, putting on his funniest persona. At one point he was laughing a little too hard and a toot came out. He froze only for a second. Nobody heard it. They were laughing. There was music. </p><p>Louis rubbed his belly with his free hand, the other was holding a bit tightly at the champagne glass. He would be fine though maybe he shouldn’t have picked a gassy drink or drank alcohol at all. Or maybe he should eat something, it’s never good to drink on an empty stomach. He let out an airy fart that would’ve easily been listened if there wasn’t loud music and chatter before he reached a table and picked out a few canapés. They were good and he was hungry and eating did settle his stomach a bit so he pour himself another glass of Dom and went back to the party. </p><p>The silent farting went on but his stomach seemed calm enough for the next hour or two. He was talking to Niall when it happened. The champagne had kicked in and they were just having a good laugh in the crowded balcony. Maybe it was the cigarette that started up his stomach, he thought proudly, when the first soft cramp hit him. Instantly he decided he needed to let out some air. He knew with the first fart he had made a wrong gamble: it was warm and silent. The second one came out on it’s own accord, wet, short and loud. Niall chuckled. </p><p>“Good one, Tommo” He replied, slurring a little, laughing a lot. </p><p>Louis on the other hand had sharted at a cocktail party and was doing his best to act careless and find a way to excuse himself to the loo. He talked for a couple of minutes more, acted cool as the watery poop got cold and was glad for dark trousers. </p><p>In the bathroom he cursed to himself and swallowed hard he was not going to cry because he stained his underwear. He repeated that to himself as he tried to clean it up on the sink, pants off, shirt on, bare foot on the cold tile. But it wasn’t just that. His stomach was slowly cramping and it hurt. It wasn’t just that though. He was scared of actually pooping his pants, losing control of your bowels a couple times last week had made him anxious about his ability to hold. He would never tell Harry of course, it was beyond embarrassing. </p><p>Besides he couldn’t just shit in the bathroom right then. It would smell and it would take time and people would notice and what if he had to go again in four minutes? What then? What if he couldn’t get up from the loo? As he pulled on his boxers with slightly shaky hands someone knocked on the door. No, he could just have a massive liquid poop in that toilet. There was a whole lot of people outside who- The knock was there again.</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>Louis put on his pants and shoes, clasped the suspenders and looked how the two red stripes traveled along his very bloated cramped up stomach. He should probably go home, find an excuse and go home, yes. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I was- Hey…” It was Harry on the other side with his condescending look and soft smile. It made Louis so embarrassed he could’ve cried. “I was just washing my hands, do you-?”</p><p>“Are you feeling well, Lou?” He interrupted. Louis could feel his stomach sloshing, gas pressing at his hole.</p><p>“‘M fine.” Harry raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“You look clammy, Niall said you, quote: ‘farted and ran away’” Louis blushed furiously and felt gas poking at his hole menacingly. He tried his best to make it silent but it actually came out high pitched. </p><p>“Fuck!” Louis cursed, turning around and grabbing his stomach, closing his eyes. </p><p>“Babe, it’s…”</p><p>“Don’t say it’s fine, Harry, don’t say it’s fine, please.” Louis whined, groaning audibly with a full cramp. Harry took in the sight in front of him and sighed. </p><p>“Why don’t you go?”</p><p>“No, no way, we’re at a party.”</p><p>“Louis it’s a toilet.”</p><p>“Someone will come.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll guard the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Harry!” Louis screamed and then proceeded to whisper. “I’m not shitting there, I wanna go home.” He confessed, surprising himself with how childlike he sounded, twisted like a pretzel, rubbing his stomach. </p><p>“Let’s go, c’mon, I’ll get our things.” Harry said, pressing a rushed kiss to Louis hair before dashing to get their coats. It didn’t take long and he wasn’t going to say his goodbyes because the love of his life had the runs and he really needed to go now. </p><p>He found Louis by the elevator, pale as a sheet, leaning against the wall. The doors opened as Harry brushed his sweaty fringe. Louis lost a couple brappy warm farts when he walked in and he couldn’t even blush. Harry rubbed his back soothingly as they traveled downwards to the parking lot. Louis let out a silent but deadly one when they were three floors away and felt himself tear up because, even if Harry braved through it, it was disgusting and he was so so ashamed. </p><p>Their car wasn’t far from the elevator doors and they were halfway through the distance when Louis got a final warning. His stomach wasn’t having it he would never make it home, if he farted one more time he was going to shit his pants. He couldn’t say it but he had to go back up and use the toilet. A part of him felt like he already knew this, when he found Harry outside the bathroom door. He kinda knew he couldn’t hold that long, then why had he tried? He removed Harry’s arms and started walking back to the elevator door tightly, stiffly, butcheeks locked their harder.</p><p>“Lou…?” Harry asked, hurrying after him. </p><p>“Change of plans. I’m going up.” Louis pressed maniacally at the elevator button and waited “Can’t they make this fucking things go faster, fucks sake!” He cursed, punching the closed door. Harry talked slowly, calmly. </p><p>“How bad…?”</p><p>“Fucking bad, okay? So shut the fuck up.” Louis shrieked, angry at Harry now because he was just there not about to shit himself being all kind when he was gross and mean and didn’t actually know how to look after himself sometimes. Harry was silent after that. He didn’t say anything, just took a step back and looked away, to save Louis from the embarrassment which seemed to be unbearable at the moment. </p><p>A minute passed and the elevator wasn’t coming and Louis was cursing and pressing at the button when all of a sudden he froze, a deadly shiver ran through him, he gasped and that was it. It shot out of him in a violent gassy burst, wet sloppy sounds and feverishly hot watery poop rushed out of him, pooling at the seat of his stomach, running down his legs. It was like one big bucket and then he just stood there, frozen in his soiled pants, hands shaking, eyes pooling. He turned around find Harry looking at him with loving eyes. As soon as the other grabbed his hands there was a loud string of chunky farts and Louis whimpered as another jet of diarrhea ran down his left leg, sticking his trouser to it. </p><p>Louis was in shock, hands up as he sharted warmly into his already messed pants while Harry took of the shirt he was wearing over his t shirt and wrapped it around Louis’ waist. </p><p>“Oh my god…” That was all he said before he started crying, loud helpless cries. </p><p>“Hey, Lou-Lou, please…” Harry tried to hug him but Louis fought him. </p><p>“Don’t touch me I’m gross, don’t.” But he was shaking, too weak to fight the hug that Harry gave him with one arm, landing his other hand on Louis’ belly. He was crying into his neck and the stench was putrid.</p><p>“Shhh, It’s going to be okay.” Harry cooed before kissing his hair a million times. “C’mon, sun, it’s time to take you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would anyone read the aftermath?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>